The Exodus
by Fuzzy-Britches
Summary: Thomas had always been extremely anxious from the day they met, it had been the reason he had hired Vorstag to begin with. But when their relationship became much deeper, they started a new type of adventure together, building a house and settling down outside Falkreath. But soon Thomas starts to receive anonymous gifts and as Vorstag's suspicions grow the gifts become darker...
1. Chapter 1

Vorstag sat in front of the fireplace in a well worn chair and flicked through the bestiary he had balanced in his left palm. The smell from the kitchen snaked through the air, interrupted his thoughts and made his stomach growl. He snapped the old book closed and leaned back in his chair to try and catch a glimpse of what was to be had for dinner. All his neck straining allowed him was the shadow of a slender orc splashed across the wall by the light of the oven's fire.

"What are you making, my darling?" He called thumbing the spine of the book

He smiled when there was no reply, knowing his life-mate must be immersed in his work to have not responded. He let his chair collapse back onto all fours and pulled himself up with the momentum. Vorstag slid the old book onto the dining table as he glided past on his way to lean against the door frame, cross his arms and smirk. The huge kitchen he had especially built for his spouse was crammed full of ingredients and the smell of their finished products. The recipient of Vorstag's gaze was crouched beside a table, eye level with a fragile pasty, which his long, thick fingers worked delicately at. Thomas was so consumed in overlapping the fine strips of dough he didn't even feel the pair of brown eyes that watched him work. Vorstag watched as his husband muttered to himself and leaned back on his heels to study his work.

"Smells good" Vorstag stated

Thomas's head flicked up in surprise but his expression melted into a smile as he came back to reality and the view of his husband. Thomas stood, bunched up his half apron and wiped his hands off roughly. Vorstag pushed off from the door and walked over to him and wrapped an arm around his waist loosely, lacing his fingers in the cord of his apron.

"It's something new I'm working on" Thomas said in his usual soft tone, half turning to look towards the oven.

"Am I going to get to have some?" Vorstag asked tilting his head to look up at Thomas

"We'll see," Thomas gave him a smile "If they turn out well, certainly"

Vorstag groaned and released him to trudge over to a stool and toss himself down onto it. He looked up sulkily to see the amused look in Thomas's bright blue eyes as he pulled on a mitt.

"What's the point in being married to the best cook in Skyrim if he won't let me eat?" Vorstag grumbled

Thomas chuckled and turned towards the oven to pull out a tray of crispy, golden pastries, placing them on a thick piece of cloth sitting on the table.

"You deserve nothing less than the best" Thomas said softly, rummaging through a few different draws and cupboards.

"Oh, starving has never been so glamorous" He said sarcastically

Thomas cast him a tired look attached to a smirk as he mixed up the ingredients he'd gathered.

"Oh, hush, you cry more than a newborn khajiit" Thomas smiled, slathering the cooling squares of pastry with berries in a thick sugar mixture

"Thomas!" Vorstag laughed in surprise "I do believe that's the nastiest thing you've ever said!"

Thomas gave an amused snort and looked away making Vorstag chuckle. A sudden knock at the door made Thomas jump, Vorstag laughed and left his perch to stretch his arms.

"You're such a little rabbit," Vorstag smiled "I'll go see who it is, must be a courier"

Vorstag trudged leisurely over to the main door in the entrance hall, his husband's casual shirt pooling around his hands and drooping around his torso. He loved wearing Thomas's much larger clothes after he'd come back from being away on mercenary work and finally ridding himself of his heavy steel armour and swapping it for the soft fabric drenched in his husband's scent. Vorstag opened one of the heavy doors and was greeted by the cool night air and the soft sound of the lake a short walk away. Harrow flicked up his ears at the sight of his rider but remained otherwise unfazed in the stable just across from the entrance. Vorstag got an uneasy feeling and suddenly wished to be inside behind the thick wood again quite soon. He pulled the door back quickly and something caught his eye. He paused as the single white rose rolled across the front step. Vorstag started to reach down but hesitated as the feeling of uneasiness gathered inside his chest. He pulled his hand away and retreated inside, bolting the door behind him.

"Who was it?" Thomas asked with his back to Vorstag as he entered the room

Vorstag slid over to where the pastries now sat with strings of icing threaded from side to side over the shiny pile of berries and stretched out his fingers towards them.

"Don't even think about it, Vor" Thomas would have scolded if his voice hadn't been so gentle and full of honey

"Ha, how do you always know when I'm up to something?" Vorstag sighed, changing direction for his previous seat opposite Thomas who had now placed the pie he was working on in the oven and fallen into a chair

"I just know you too well" He smiled arching his back to reach behind himself and take off his apron and wipe his forehead with it.

"Do you want to come into town with me tomorrow?" Vorstag asked casually but his eyes flicking up to catch Thomas's reaction

Thomas clenched his jaw.

"I'll give you some pies to take in and sell and don't eat them all this time! I swear, the way you're going you're going to have to go to the tailor a lot more often" Thomas said resting his forehead on his finger tips, a troubled look smothering his features.

Vorstag gave Thomas a very serious look. Thomas returned it till it got too much for him.

"What?" He laughed, sitting up

"Are you the gourmet?" Vorstag asked seriously

Thomas looked at him wide eyed for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Why would I keep that a secret from you, _if _I was, which I'm not" Thomas sniggered

Vorstag gave him a suspicious look and rested his head against his fist.

"_I _heard the dark brotherhood got him assigned as a mark. Apparently he was an orc, but his body was never found…care to explain, my gourmet?" Vorstag smiled mysteriously

"Since when did you start listening to gossip?" Thomas teased "Besides, the gourmet could never be an orc…it just isn't done."

"Maybe that's why his identity's' such a big secret?"

"Oh please, it's Breton food. It's most likely just a Breton housewife with a pen name."

"Ah-ha, you have a Breton name! It all makes sense"

Thomas pulled his oven mitt over his left hand and stared beside him but didn't look at anything.

"You know why I've taken this name" He stated quietly

Vorstag let his shoulders slump.

"I know, I'm sorry" He replied genuinely

Thomas snapped out of his state and shook his head slightly and smiling walked over to the oven to retrieve his newest creation.

"So, who was at the door?" Thomas asked again

Now it was Vorstag's turn to clench his jaw. He didn't want to alarm his already naturally nervous husband that even though they lived far more than a casual walk from town there had most certainly been a knock and there had also most certainly been no one there.

"Just a traveller, wondering where the nearest town is, I pointed them towards Falkreath." Vorstag lied

"Gods, I hope they get there before it gets too late," Thomas worried "or come across wolves, they can be awfully vicious at night…"

"Gods, you make it easy for me to remember why I married you," Vorstag said softly, his eyes suddenly lit up "So, what's new about this one?" Vorstag asked watching eagerly as Thomas divided the steaming pie with one of the smaller knives.

"Mud crab and clam meat with a Hammerfell sauce and Elsweyr spices" Thomas informed him

"You're not going to make me wait while you test it are you?" Vorstag grumbled his mouth watering

Thomas looked thoughtfully and Vorstag worried that he may actually want too.

"It's late," Thomas said "So I'll make an exception"

Vorstag woke to Thomas's moonlit outline sitting bolt upright beside him. He rolled onto his side and took a breath in preparation to question why he was suddenly awake at such an hour when, he too, heard it.

"Vorstag…" Thomas breathed desperately, reaching out a hand to wake him

"I hear it," He whispered taking Thomas's hand and pushed himself up with his other "I'll go deal with it"

Vorstag threw the covers off and crept over to the weapons' rack where his sword hung.

"Vorstag, don't go out there!" Thomas hissed climbing over the bed, the moon shining off his eyes

Vorstag paused when he got to the door, fingers hooked around the handle.

"My love, I do this kind of thing for a living" He smiled

Thomas hesitated, stuttered for the right words then hurriedly scurried over and snatched a candle from the shelf closest to him and lit it from the sparks conjured from his finger tips. He shielded the flame from his movement and hurriedly snuck over to Vorstag's side and gave a nod for the door. Vorstag gave him a surprised smile but his look became serious as he turned back towards the door and opened it quickly, going sword first into the main hall. The candle's light was swallowed up by the thick darkness and only a small pool of it welled around them as they made their way towards the kitchen. Vorstag pushed his blade through the second door that was slightly ajar and angled it open with the flat of his sword. He looked around quickly but saw nothing even when Thomas carried the light in after him and made the shadows dissolve and run under the cupboards and in between cracks. Vorstag's sword dropped to his side, he rubbed his eyes and gave a confused look to Thomas. Vorstag went out and swept quickly through the large house, even scouring the cellar. Vorstag took the candle from Thomas and used it to start a fire in the cold stone fireplace back in the main hall. Thomas sat on the hearth with his back to the small crackling flames, Vorstag sat it his worn chair to the left of him.

"You heard it didn't you?" Thomas asked finally, his head resting on his knees, tucked against his chest.

Vorstag looked down the open hall and into the entrance hall where the main door was bolted just as he had left it. The uneasy feeling returned and a sudden shudder went through him.

"It must have been a skeever" Vorstag rationalised

"A skeever? Vorstag, skeever's aren't that heavy and they don't wear shoes," Thomas said shakily, fear stinging his eyes "Someone was walking around our house"

"It just sounded that way, no one can get in here, Thomas"

Thomas looked unconvinced and wrapped his arms around his knees. Vorstag sighed heavily through his nose.

"I'll get us a drink" He said getting up and brushing his hand over the top of Thomas's head gently on his way to the kitchen.

Vorstag pushed open the door to let the light from the fire in as he wandered around picking out one of the better wines that had and looking for glasses to hold it. Feeling around the flagons stored on the windowsill Vorstag's hand suddenly touched something soft and sharp. He looked down and there in the light of the moon, hanging out of one of the glasses he was looking for was a single white rose. He looked over his shoulder quickly and glimpsed his husband looking the other way. He quickly turned back and opened the window and picked the rose up. As he brought it up he saw a thin blue ribbon tied in a bow with a tiny slip of white parchment hanging from it and in tiny perfect curls the ink on the tag spelled his husband's name. He stared at it as a knot worked itself into his throat and his skin crawled with tiny bumps.

"Vor?" Thomas called

Vorstag panicked slightly.

"Y-yes, coming" He managed to reply

He tore the petals from the plant and ripped the paper to shreds and tossed the entire thing out the window, shutting it before the mangled object had a chance to hit the ground.

"Sorry, it's dark in there, I could hardly see anything" Vorstag smiled returning finally

"No, I just…I thought I saw things moving in the dark" Thomas blushed

Vorstag scanned the room quickly, his normally unwavering courage shaky from the recent events.

"Maybe it's a ghost" Vorstag teased, only half convinced himself that it wasn't true

He handed Thomas one of the Ayleid glasses and filled it half way and noted his worried expression.

"It's not really is it?" Thomas asked clutching at his glass

Vorstag filled his glass up to the top and sat back down.

"I doubt it, but there's no one here, you saw that for yourself"

"Yes, but…" Thomas trailed off

Vorstag emptied his glass and filled it up again, after a few repeats of this his world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

A combination of the shrill call of the rooster and the midday sun streaming through the windows woke him. He grunted at the dull ache in his head and the stiffness of his body. He opened his eyes to find he was slumped in his favourite chair with a thick quilt tucked around him and an empty wine bottle cradled in one arm. The sizzle of raw meat against hot steel let him know that Thomas was already awake and probably had been for some time. He groaned as he pulled himself upright and put the bottle on the floor beside him. He managed to stand and ambled towards the kitchen ruffling his tangled hair. The dark terracotta strands of Thomas's hair were tied back out of his face neatly when Vorstag stuck his head and its tangled strawberry blonde mess through the door.

"Good morning" Thomas smiled kissing his forehead on his way past to the larger table the other end of the room from the oven.

"Just morning today" Vorstag groaned hoarsely and cleared his throat walking over to retrieve a flagon to dip into the newly drawn water. He paused as his eyes came into focus on a flagon with a bunch of fresh cut snow white roses sitting in it. His breath stuttered in his throat and he took a step back. Thomas stopped in his beeline for the oven again to worry about Vorstag's frozen stare.

"Vorstag, what is it?" He questioned softly, following his line of sight to try and get an idea

"Where did you get these?" Vorstag breathed

"They were at the door when I went to get the eggs," Thomas said looking confused "I've never seen flowers like them before, aren't they nice?"

Vorstag clenched and un-clenched his fists but let his defensive stance drop

"Yes…of course" He murmured and turned swiftly heading out the door

"Vorstag, what-" But when he turned Vorstag was gone

Thomas sent a puzzled look after him but went back to his work.

Vorstag went along the outside of the house, paying extra attention beneath the windows and balcony doors. Not one thing was out of place. Vorstag growled in frustration, who would go to so much trouble to leave flowers and no trace of themselves? he thought. A niggling little idea chewed away at the back of his mind, What if it's a distraction? What if this was just meant to drive him silly wondering why? He did another lap of the house for good measure before retreating inside.

"Right, are you still going in today? I'll come with you." Thomas announced confidently

Vorstag's eyes lit up, he had been planning to just stay home, but his husband wanting to leave the house was so rare his mind was quickly changed.

"Of course, certainly, just let me change!" Vorstag said before hurrying across the main hall to their bedroom to assault the mannequin his armour hung from.

He pulled on his fur lined boots with the steel plating down the front, worked quickly with the buckles on his full body armour, strapped his sword to his waist and rushed out in hopes Thomas hadn't changed his mind. Much to his relief he hadn't and was loading up both sides of the huge saddle bags with the mountains of cooking he had most recently finished along with older creations he had finished the day before along with a very expensive looking box that he slipped into a draw string bag.

"You know, I swear you make us more money in one go than I do in a year," Vorstag scoffed "have you got buyers for _all _of this?"

"Of course" Thomas replied simply, raising his eyes.

"Gods, I should just give up being a mercenary and become your delivery boy, we'd make millions"

"We don't _need _millions, we have what we need already" Thomas smiled and Vorstag couldn't help but return it.

"But I would feel a lot better if you gave up being a sell-sword" Thomas added quickly

"I enjoy it and you've seen what I can do, come on, it's already sun high we need to leave soon to be home by sunset"

"Alright" Thomas agreed, picking up the saddle bag carefully

Vorstag held the main door open for him before shutting it and locking it, handing the house key to Thomas who was less likely to lose it after he'd slung the thick strap of leather with its decoratively stitched bags either side. Harrow accepted a handful of grass from Thomas before a rope was tied around his neck to lead him. They set off through the forest and down the slope towards Falkreath.

They reached the town without incident and at the main gate Thomas gave Vorstag a list of orders.

"What, you came all the way here but you won't come in?" Vorstag said looking deflated

"I have a special order to deliver," He said patting the bag Vorstag had seen him put the box into "I'll meet you back here"

"Alright," Vorstag said the feeling lifted and looked at the list leading Harrow towards the first orders location "Oh are you going to get supplies?" He turned and called out

Thomas twisted his head but continued walking

"Yes, why? What do you want?" He asked

"Get some more Honningbrew, Yeah?"

"Sure" Thomas smiled and turned back

Vorstag watched Thomas's beeline with curiosity and tilted his head as he disappeared into the jarl's longhouse.

"Well, Harrow we're either apologising or going to be very rich if he's going in there" Vorstag addressed the horse who looked forward blankly. He stroked the side of Harrow's neck and led him over to the first stop, took out the marked package and carried it inside.

"Can't get enough of these," The innkeeper smiled looking over her order "The guy who makes these, charges me basically nothing and I sell 'em for triple the price, people snap 'em up faster than I can get them in! Have you ever met him? He set up the deal with a courier and has 'em delivered that way too, I've never even met him"

"Oh, I know him quite personally actually," Vorstag smiled mischievously as the imperial's eyes widened and she leaned closer as to not miss a word "But I'm afraid I'm not allowed to talk about him, the gourmet likes to remain secretive"

"_The _gourmet, the real live actual gourmet…but why would he sell to commoners" She breathed

"To test him-self," The smirk danced in his eyes "He loves a challenge. Lords always want fine dishes with the finest ingredients, but can he make common dishes just as delicious with their regular ingredients?"

"Well, obviously!" The woman spluttered, enthralled with the over exaggerated story.

"And, that is what he strives for. He will be glad to know his work is appreciated" Vorstag said and turned for the door leaving her speechless

Vorstag tucked the completed list into the saddle bag and led Harrow back to the main gate where Thomas sat cross legged with a half eaten apple and a book balanced on his thigh. The bag was now filled with supplies and resting against the wall beside him. Vorstag picked the bag up and placed it in Harrow's pack.

"Are you ready to go?" Vorstag asked looking down.

Thomas slid his eyes up and chewed a mouthful of apple.

"Were you friggin' telling people I'm the gourmet again?" He growled

Vorstag stood up straight and looked around.

"Nooooooope. Why would you think that?" Vortag said looking back to him

Thomas huffed and snapped his book shut and held the rest of his apple out to Harrow who stretched out his velvet lips and snatched it up eagerly.

"For the love of Mara, Vorstag, some maid of the jarl's who went to the trader came back with the news that the gourmet is the mysterious seller of the exotic food all the traders get once a month"

"You know how maids are with gossip" Vorstag said and slipped Thomas a nervous grin.

Thomas brought his huge height to stand over Vorstag in mock intimidation and Vorstag couldn't help but laugh and hold out his arms to push him away playfully if he got too close.

"Apparently the gourmet has a personal courier who knows all about his _fascinating _life"

"Does he now? Well I must say I never knew that" Vorstag chuckled

"Vor, the actual gourmet will hunt me down if I unwilling steal his reputation!"

"He's a chief not an assassin," Vorstag laughed "Besides you actually are better than him anyway"

"Vor!" Thomas groaned and led Harrow out the northern gate and towards home.

"Well, if you really don't want to be a famous cook we could always move to Solitude and you could be a famous bard-"

"Oblivion no!" Thomas spluttered, actually managing to sound aggressive.

"Alright, alright!," Vorstag said "You're very talented is all, I think you should do something with it"

"I do" Thomas said, calm now, knowing Vorstag wouldn't push the matter.

"Yeah but something…more," Vorstag said ducking under a low hanging branch "You're extremely talented, Thomas" Vorstag said again more gently

"Why? I'm happy doing what I'm doing now." Thomas said with a sideways glance

"I love how content you are with life"

"You've given me a good one, what is there to not be content with?" Thomas asked

Vorstag stopped in the middle of the path causing Thomas to pause when he noticed.

"What is it?" Thomas asked worried

Vorstag strode over to him, reached up placing one hand either side of his jaw and brought Thomas's face down to his own and pressed their lips together lightly pulling back slightly and resting their forehead's together.

"I love you" He whispered to his husband

"I love you, too" Thomas replied

"No," Vorstag said sternly "I _really _love you. I don't tell you that enough"

Vorstag's expression changed to concern and he ran his thumbs across Thomas's cheeks.

"You're cold" He stated

"I am" Thomas replied quietly, eyes half closed.

"We shouldn't have left so late, I was hoping we'd get back before it got this dark" He said releasing Thomas and looking up at the bleeding black wound of the sky and the first pin pricks of light scattered over it.

"Well, we haven't got far to go now." Thomas said straightening back up to his full height and gesturing forward with his head.

Vorstag started out again, stopping to make sure Thomas was close behind him before carrying on.

The candle bolted to the wall beside the door Vorstag has lit before they left, flickered at them softly as they came back into the semi-circle clearing at the entrance to their house. Thomas sighed in relief to be done walking for the day and took Harrow back up to the stable.

"Throw the key over here, Thomas" Vorstag called, responded to by a sudden "Oh" and a metallic flick, a streak of gold and a dull slap and it made contact with Vorstag's hand. He turned towards the door and was confronted by a steel dagger holding a thick, matted piece of parchment to the wood beneath it. The same delicate ribbons of ink that marked the roses tag stained the paper.

"What's that?" Thomas asked curiously leaning in then stumbling back like he'd been burnt.

He stood quietly for a moment before passing the bag of food to Vorstag and pulling the dagger from the wood and taking the parchment and letting his eyes flick over it. Vorstag stood very still and waited.

"Can you read it alright?" He asked grimly

Thomas's eyes flicked up, nervousness pulsing through them.

"I don't know all the words…," He took a shuddering breath "But I can read enough of it, it's just weird but…"

"How do they know the dragonborn lives here?" Vorstag finished for him

Thomas clenched his jaw as he always did when he was anxious. There was silence as Thomas scanned through it again.

"Let's go inside" He finally said hoarsely and Vorstag was quick to comply.

_Dearest Dragonborn,_

_Your eyes are the most perfect reflection of the smoothest ice._

_Your skin a flawless light jade._

_Your hair an echo of the brightest flames._

_You are seen by most, but can hide from many._

_You have the strength of a lion and the nature of a lamb. _

_You are perfect in every way; your heart belongs to me. _

Vorstag held the note up to the waning moonlight peering through the window and scowled. Anger boiled in his chest but fear held it stuck in his throat. His husband slept sprawled over his chest with an arm tucked around him. Vorstag traced his fingers along Thomas's long spine and crunched up the paper with the hand that once held it. It angered him that another desired his husband and was bold enough to challenge Vorstag's place at his side. As far as orcs went, Thomas was an exceptionally attractive one and he had not failed to see other people notice it. He threw the crumpled paper away and brought the ridge of his hand to rest thoughtfully across his mouth. But it scared him because the words were so true. If this person had been stalking him it would have been easy enough to get a description, but how did they get close enough to see into the eyes he never let stray from the ground in public? How did they know his habit's when he rarely left the house? There was a time many years ago when he had roamed, but it had not been for long. The part that bit into his thoughts the most was they knew he was the dovakinn of legend. Even Thomas himself blindly ignored that now and had never even done anything with it when he found out. Only a few select people in Whiterun knew apart from himself.

"Do you think it's my father?" A tiny fearful voice broke the silence and startled Vorstag.

"Huh?" Vorstag grunted in surprise looking down to see Thomas staring into the darkness.

"Just to toy with me, play with my head, would he do that?"

Vorstag was quiet for a moment then turned to stare out the window.

"I really doubt that, he's a chief and has the mindset of such"

"He really hates me, Vorstag" Thomas whimpered softly

Vorstag pushed his arm flat against Thomas's back to anchor him to his chest.

"Your father is a busy man, from what you've told me I think your mother would have convinced him you're already gone from this world," Vorstag looked down to see the blank stare accompanied by silent glistening trails running from his eyes and over his skin.

"I worry about her"

"You worry a lot" Vorstag said before he pressed a kiss to his forehead

"I know." Thomas sighed

They laid together in silence for a moment before Thomas spoke.

"You'll protect me, won't you?"

"Always" Vorstag smiled


	3. Chapter 3

Vorstag sat in the empty kitchen and tapped the arm of his chair. His fork stuck out of the chicken and honey pie on the small round table beside him, leaning over slowly and threatening to fall so Vorstag reached over and plucked it out along with a clump of pie and stuck it in his mouth. He rapped his fingers along the wood again nervously. He looked out the window and watched the sun climb closer towards the middle of the sky. He stood up quickly and started towards the door before scolding himself loudly and turning to sit again. He fidgeted and argued with himself out loud, the sound bouncing off the walls of the otherwise empty house. He looked out at the sun again and swore loudly, got up and made his way towards the main door, his heavy armour clunking rhythmically with his pace. He reached out for the door but it swung in just as he reached out for the handle. They looked at each other in surprise for a moment and as Thomas's eyes started to soften Vorstag filled with anger.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He yelled causing Thomas to recoil back down the steps

Vorstag followed him with clenched fists.

"I-I just went-" Thomas stuttered, fear closing up his throat as he shrunk away from Vorstag.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" Vorstag growled

Thomas's back hit the wall of the stable and he slid down to cower submissively from his husband's anger.

"I-I just go walking" He whimpered

"What are you up too?" Vorstag accused, standing over him

"Nothing!" Thomas insisted desperately

"Weird shit starts happening and suddenly you're just gone every morning, what-"

Vorstag paused as a different emotion crept up from his stomach and sat like lead in his chest.

"Are you seeing someone else," He hissed "is that what this is all about?"

"I would never!" Thomas said tearfully

Vorstag stood and walked away into the trees.

"Where are you going?" He heard Thomas call fearfully after him

"Why should I tell you," He fumed "You never tell me anything anymore"

He let the branches scratch his face as he pushed past them briskly, forcing his way through the thick tangle of foliage until he came to the edge of a short cliff. The grass was golden and sharp before it was cut off at the edge by jagged white and grey flecked stone jutting out of the earth. He ran his fingers through his hair and breathed out through his nose. He paced the edge of the cliff merely from the adrenaline pulsing through him. He stood at the edge of the drop finally and let the wind whip his hair around his eyes. A sudden stab of guilt entered his gut. He turned his head back in the direction of his home. He didn't actually have any proof of his accusations and tried to believe it wasn't true. But what other option was there? Over the past month his husband had continued to receive the gifts and as much as Vorstag hunted he could find no trace. But searching for a quill one day had led him to find that Thomas had been keeping some of the strange letters that had appeared addressed to him behind the desk in the library. The kitchen had started to stand empty as he had spent his days hidden away in the library instead of his usual routine. He wished there was nothing to his suspicions but the sudden change of Thomas's behaviour, the secret walks late at night and early in the morning, the secret hording of the letters- they wouldn't let his mind rest. He finally began to sag as a wave of sadness flowed through him. He shouldn't have been so hot-headed and snapped at his husband. What if none of this was true and Thomas truly had no idea of the circumstance? He'd probably just broken his heart. Vorstag paced again, now wanting to go back but unsure about what to do when he got there. He looked in the direction of Falkreath and decided he'd go in and have a drink and think over his apology and calm himself properly before going home. Vorstag turned and headed towards the remote town.

.

Flags of green light flapped in silence over the mountains. The planets looked down in observation accompanied by an audience of new-born and dying stars glittering and fading in. The night buzzed with insects and the cries of nocturnal animals. Vorstag stumbled through the darkness and cursed at a branch his foot got caught on and him-self for staying so late. He finally made it to the familiar clearing and stumble towards the door. He was at least glad he hadn't drunk too much, like he usually did when he was upset, he had remembered his apology needed to be genuine when he went home. The lantern outside the door wasn't lit so he pulled out his matches, fumbled with them, stroked one across the stubble on his chin and held the flame to the wick. He shook the match harshly to extinguish it and threw it away turning towards the door and freezing. His hands started to shake ever so slightly. He circled the front step to stand in front of the object resting on the second slab and squatted down. It was smooth and white, the way it was meant to be, but with a rune carved into the forehead, almost hidden by the wreath of white roses brides sometimes wore on their wedding day. Vorstag wanted to put his head in his hands and cry, but a stronger feeling made his heart throb and he leapt up and pushed open the door, jumping over the stairs and the orc skull and running inside.

"Thomas!" Vorstag cried franticly, his breathing was rushed in his panic and made his head throb.

He burst into the kitchen and searched under tables and behind furniture as if it was a septim he searched for and not a full grown male orc that could shame even an Altmer in height. He rushed back out and went upstairs sweeping through the rooms and interrogating the library for traces of him. He stood in silence for a moment; the only sound his strained breathing and the blood rushing in his ears. He turned slowly to look down the stairs. He didn't remember starting to walk but next thing he knew his legs were taking him shakily towards the bedroom. He reached out and looped his fingers around the curved, vertical handle and pulled it open slowly. Vorstag couldn't remember the last time he cried, but he did it for a long time then. Nothing very much was upturned, a few objects lay scattered on the floor, the sheets from the bed lay half fallen off and crumpled on the wooden floor boards. A candle still burned on a side table letting Vorstag see the blood. It drenched the sheets, sat in sticky dried puddles on the floor and a small squirt of it painted the walls.

"I'm so sorry," Vorstag sobbed "gods forgive me"

He wobbled over to the bed and touched the sheets; the blood was a few hours old.

"This…," Vorstag's voice shook "This is the chance they were waiting for…I gave it to them"

He let himself slump onto the bed and felt gravity pull something off the pillow and bump against his leg. He cast his blurry vision down to see a light tan book, almost a gold colour with a simple border and what looked like a phoenix embellished in the centre. With shivering fingers he reached out and held the book up, rubbing his eyes to clear them. The book was clean, placed there after the attack. A sudden jolt of urgency stabbed at his heart then and he opened the book quickly.

The Exodus, it announced. Vorstag rushed through the first time looking for clues, but upon finding nothing forced himself to read it slowly.

_Vralla was a little girl, beautiful and sweet-natured, beautiful and smart, beautiful and energetic. Everything that her parents had dreamed she would be. As perfect as she was, they could not help but have dreams for her. Her father, a bit of a social climber named Munthen, thought she would marry well, perhaps become a Princess of the Empire. Her mother, an insecure woman named Cinneta, thought she would reach greatness on her own, as a knight or a sorceress. As much as they wanted the very best for their daughter, they argued about what her fate would be, but both were wrong. Instead of growing up, she grew very ill._

_The Temples told them to give up hope, and The__Mages Guild__told them that what afflicted Vralla was so rare, so deadly, that there was no cure. She was doomed to die, and soon._

_When the great institutions of the Empire failed them, Munthen and Cinneta sought out the witches, the sorcerer hermits, and the other hidden, secret powers that lurk in the shadows of civilization._

_'I can think of only one place you can go,' said an old herbalist they found in the most remote peaks of the __Wrothgarian Mountains__. 'The Mages Guild at Olenveld.'_

_'But we have already been to the Mages Guild,' protested Munthen. 'They couldn't help us.'_

_'Go to Olenveld," the herbalist insisted. "And tell no one that you're going there.'_

"Is that my clue," Vorstag questioned the emptiness "What kind of game are you going to make me play?"

But a new spark of energy rose up in him. He pressed the sheets between his fingers.

"He's not dead." He told himself with certainty

Vorstag looked out into nothingness for a moment forcing himself to breath steadily. He jumped up and went to the kitchen filling a bag with health potions, food and a few pouches of coins. He hurried up the stairs and went over to the library pushing the spiral towers door open and went over to the map of Skyrim and searching it, referring back to the book. The story was right and Olenveld wasn't listed on the map even though it was only a few years old, but he was able to pin-point it from the directions in the book. He tore the map from the wall and folded it placed it in his pack and headed for the door. He accidently kicked the skull in his hurry, making it roll through the clearing and lose it flower crown. He paused and walked over to it, picking it up gently. He studied the rune for a moment before placing his pack on the ground and pulling out the map scribbling the rune in the corner with a piece of stray charcoal. Vorstag replaced the items in his bag and put the skull out of harm's way on a post that held up part of Harrow's stable. He quickly saddled Harrow and swung up onto his back turning him towards the north and flicking his reins.

"Hyah!" He called, kicking his heels into harrow's sides

The horse galloped away through the trees and out onto the nearest road towards Winterhold. Vorstag rode Harrow as hard as he could, stopping too let him rest and drink before charging away again. The ride was long but Vorstag sacrificed his sleep to be as swift as possible. He had no idea how quickly Thomas's kidnapper was travelling, but he intended to match it the best he could. He often had stabs of anxiety that he was wrong and they may just be leading him astray or he may have the wrong idea entirely. But it was the only clue he had, he had to take the chance and pray he wasn't wrong. Whoever had taken Thomas either wanted to throw him off their trail or set him on it, and he wasn't eager to find out which it was.

He arrived at Winterhold a day later just as the sun was sinking down over the horizon. He dismounted Harrow and led him to a nearby house and knocked on the door, a nord woman answered.

"I'll pay you 50 septims to look after my horse for a few days, his names Harrow, he likes apples not oats and you'll need to keep him under cover or throw a blanket over him so he doesn't get cold of a night"

"I haven't got room for your beast here, all we go around back is-"

"Look, I'll give you 500 fucking septims to do it alright, I'm in a bloody hurry" Vorstag snapped

The woman looked taken aback but the promise of gold prompted her to agree.

"If I get back and he's dead or you've sold him or…look he just better fucking be here when I get back, alright?" Vorstag said handing her a coin pouch hastily before turning to sprint towards the inn.

It smelt of wet wood and vomit but Vorstag hardly noticed as he strode up to the bar.

"What can I get ya?" The barkeeper asked gruffly

"Information," Vorstag said quickly but kept his voice down "I need a boat"

"We don't have any of those kinds of services around here"

"I _need _one" Vorstag insisted pushing a small coin pouch across the bar.

The bar tender looked down at the offering before discreetly taking it and slipping it into a pocket in his apron.

"I think I can arrange something, just let me go have a chat to someone for a moment"

Vorstag nodded his head in gratitude and let out a sigh. He didn't have to wait long before he was motioned over.

"This is Captain Lonely-gale," the bartender gestured to the dark haired nord "I'll let you work out the details; I have work of my own to do"

"So where do you want to be in such a hurry?" Lonely-gale asked when the barkeeper was out of earshot

"I urgently need to get to an island to the North; a day's sail from here," Vorstag said "name your price"

"Am I allowed to know where you're headed exactly?" The captain scoffed

"Olenveld" Vorstag said in a hushed tone

The captain was quiet for a moment.

"I want nothing more than too be dropped there and left with a means of returning when I'm done, although if you were willing to wait, I'll double the amount" Vorstag said very seriously

"How…How much exactly?" The captain asked, his curiosity spiked

"I'm not shitting you when I say name your price" Vorstag said impatiently "Whatever something like this is worth to you"

"10,000 gold" The captain said quickly

Vorstag took a heavy pouch from his pack and held it out.

"I'll make it 50,000 if you take me there and wait for me to return"

"You have yourself a deal" The captain said taking the small leather bag and looking at the pile of shining gold slices it held.

"I need to leave immediately, as in this very second" Vorstag demanded

"I'll see what I can do" Lonely-gale said

.

The boat wasn't very impressive, which wasn't surprising as Vorstag had learnt Lonely-gale was in fact retired from sailing and had been for a while. He had been grateful at that point to learn he even owned and maintained a boat still after that and for the fact it had a lower deck where he could finally sleep out of the spray of the sea.

"If you're all ready to go, we can proceed"

The words had hardly left the captains mouth and Vorstag had boarded.

"May I ask why you're headed there, a lot of dark rumours about that place" The captain asked as he threw off the rope anchoring them to the shore and kicking off to get them started.

They had left a lot later than Vorstag had hoped, but he thanked the gods it had only been by a few hours.

"Something precious to me has been stolen, I must get it back" he replied

"Big risk you're taking" He said loosing the sails and going up to the helm

"It's more than worth it" Vorstag said and walked up the bow as the wind caught the sails and the boat lurched forward.

The wind threw his hair about as they came out of the cover of the craggy inlet and cut through the great expanse of thick black water, one of the twin moons had sliced up its belly and left a glimmering white wound in its wake. Vorstag pulled off the golden band on the second finger of his left hand and held it up to the faint light; twirling it between his fingers and watching the soft gleam run around the outside. He paused at the delicate engraving curled around the inside and stared at it for a moment before fitting it on his finger again and turning to head below deck.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a quick note before we start.

Whenever I check my emails lately a certain kind of dread fills my heart when I see an un-opened email titled [NEW REVIEW] or [NEW PM] or whatever. I'm like: Oh sweet geezuz! Someones gunna hate it, they want to tell me I suck all the D and I'm just a failure at life and I should crawl in a hole and shrivel and die with my laptop and never write again!

But with trembling hands I build the courage to open my electronic mail and a new type of fear grips my heart because it's all: OMFG! *gargle gargle, rabid frothing, gargle* WRITE MORE! WRITE TILL YOUR FINGERS ARE NO MORE THAN BLOODY STUMPS! IMUSTKNOWWHATHAPPENS!

And I wish this was Tumblr because I have a really appropriate fan girl Gif. that would suit it perfectly.

What I'm trying to say is thank you for the support and I'm glad you are all enjoying it so much :D

Now, we better find out what's happened to that Thomas guy. You reckon Vorstag's gunna save him in time? Of course he fucking will! Ah, but how and what will he have to sacrifice to do so…DUN DUN DUN.

sorry.

The boat bobbed in the thick waves mercilessly towards the rotten dock just visible through the heavy mist. Vorstag clung to the rigging and stared forward sharply, ignoring the salty spray flicking up on to him. The towns ships stuck half out of the water of only just barely held together by the thousands of barnacles covering their hulls. Carved stone once stood proudly either side of the dock, now it lay hunched and crumbling. The town was small and long abandoned, he couldn't make out much but he could tell that.

"Are we going to be able to dock?" Vorstag swung around to call out

A strong gust of wind suddenly pushed him from the way he had been facing and he turned back, squinting against the howling wind. Just as quickly as it came it left, rolling the mist away with it. The town stood clearly before them and they came in to port. Vorstag hitched the strap of his pack further up his shoulder and took a tentative step onto the rotten wood. It held his weight so he stepped off.

"I'll weigh anchor off shore a little, I'll watch for your return" The captain called

Vorstag shouted his thanks and turned, carefully testing his way over to dry land.

The sun had only just risen when Vorstag realised he had no idea where to go from here. He wandered the empty street and felt a sudden stab of loneliness at the utter desertion of the place. Not even stray or wild animals roamed here, no birds watched from the dead trees or soared through the sky. He came to what he assumed was the town square and spun around slowly to take in his surroundings of dead shops and frames of burnt houses. He went over to the well sitting in the middle of the area of cracked, faded tiles. Even the algae that once lined the dry well stuck shrivelled and long dead. He looked up and out of town and beyond and headed in that direction. Fine carved tombstones of nobles and mass graves of peasants were crammed into every available plot of land in the barren outskirts but he passed them all and headed towards the small mountain to the east and what looked like a small settlement under it. The settlement was also deserted but for nowhere near as long. The town was a dusty skeleton; this place was still just a corpse.

Miner's huts and a tavern made up the buildings; Vorstag trudged up the hill and found the smelter he had expected to see. Someone must have seen the opportunity of placing a mine here but whatever they had dug, it was gone and they had left. Someone else had been using it now. Vorstag reached the hastily constructed doors and reached for his pack. He stood at the door of the mine with his map out. The rune he had hastily copied, scrawled in the corner matched the delicate but huge rune covering the entire door in thick black tar. He lowered his map and breathed out slowly. There was only one thing in the world that truly scared him, mines. But the thought of losing his husband…He pushed open the doors and strode inside.

.

Vorstag hadn't even been creeping along the dark passage for long before his torch cast its yellow illumination over skulls. Orc skulls. Hundreds of them.

The thick bones at first lined the passage neatly in rows on either side but as he went further whole skeletons lay scattered along the passage carelessly and the deeper down he went the stronger the smell of death became. The rotting stench was so thick Vorstag almost gagged on it, and then he found its source and actually did. The first ones he came across were so far into the process of decay he just assumed they were all orcs. But as the tunnel levelled off he noticed something that made his skin crawl. They were, indeed all orcs, but they were also all red haired and blue eyed. His breath shuddered out of his lungs as he held his torch to their faces. As he moved forward he noticed they started to resemble his orc more closely and a few even made his heart jolt in fear that they were in fact Thomas. He prayed to the nine that he wouldn't find him but at the same time he knew he wouldn't. There'd be no point bringing him all the way here just for that. He almost fell down the steps when he came to them. They were so steep and unexpected and his gaze had been on the enormous cavern so tall shards of light like stars shone through holes in the roof. Vorstag's stumble caused him to lose his torch in the sheer drop to the rocky, dirt floor either side of the carved stairs. The tiny holes above him allowed only the outlines of the room and its objects to be seen. He crept cautiously down the stairs, rummaging through his pack for his matches. He had seen cages lining the walls and a larger one in the middle of the room beside a kind of stage carved into the stone, a long table stood on, covered in objects. He crept over to the small cages against the walls. He came to the first cage and saw a figure laying inside, he looked around in silence to make sure he was alone before lighting a match. He gasped as the light spewed a small puddle of light around him and on to red haired orc and his freshly slit throat. Vorstag's heart hammered in his chest violently, his stomach churned. But the orc's eyes were too dark a blue as he lay in his own blood, eyes glazed and forever staring into the face of death. He moved to the second cage. This orc had fought back; defensive wounds had claimed some of his fingers and mangled his arms. But he too had blood spluttering from a wound along his throat, his hair far too long to be his husband's. Vorstag moved over again to see a similar story again but no Thomas. The match started to burn his fingers so with shaking hands he took out another and moved again. This time he threw himself at the bars and let out a cry. The being, gagged and tied, bruised and bloody, sagged against the far corner opened his ice blue eyes groggily and looked up, squinting at the sudden light.

"Thomas!" Vorstag sobbed stretching his arm through the bars and straining to touch him. Thomas looked confused and wriggled to sit up as much as his restrains would allow. His eyes widened when they finally adjusted Vorstag filled his vision. He began to cry and pull against his ties but could only manage to make muffled sounds through the cloth filling his mouth.

"I'm going to get you out of there, don't worry!" Vorstag said jamming a lock-pick in to the tiny key hole. The lock clicked and he wrenched the door open and bundled Thomas into his arms. Thomas managed to kneel and bury his face into Vorstag's neck.

"I'm so sorry, my love," He said reaching around and removing Thomas's gag "Let's go home" Vorstag breathed in relief

Thomas suddenly glanced over Vorstag's shoulder and his pupils shrunk.

"Vorstag, look ou-"He started to scream

Vorstag felt the cold, dull object strike the side of his head, but nothing more.


	5. Y vivieron felices para siempre

I am so sorry about the wait.

But you have no idea how balls school is. It's proper adult school for proper adults and as a fairly new proper adult I find it really exhausting as it goes for sooooo fucking long. But as a result I have the next four days off to get started on the second part of this story now :D hey hey, exciting right?

This is the last chapter to this story, but I'll probably have the first chapter to the second instalment later today. Also, if you're new to this story and you've just stumbled across this page I suggest you go back and read it from the start as the end will make 5% more sense.

…

Vorstag heard the world off in the distance. He flicked his head from side to side trying to see it too and had a moment of panic when he saw nothing. The world's noise started to rush towards him and his eyes peeled open. He lay still for a moment trying to work out which bit hurt the most. He decided on his skull and reached up to assess the damage. What must have been a gaping wound on the side of his head had been stitched shut. Dried blood soaked his hair, clumping it together and knitting it to the side of his neck. He managed to command his limbs to pull him up and that's when he found himself covered in dirt in the largest cage, showcased in the centre of the room, chained by his left wrist to the corner bar. He greeted the world too quickly, his head began to throb and his last meal threatened to make an appearance. He almost went back down on his back to wallow in his discomfort when he was interrupted.

"Goodness, you had quite the sleep" A surprisingly casual voice uttered

Vorstag felt as if a sack of rocks were tied around his neck, but he managed to lift his head wobbly. Vorstag at first wasn't quite sure what he was seeing. It was humanoid in form but he had never seen one like it. He looked past the creature who sat unfazed, reading, to the long table that now had a space cleared where Thomas lay unmoving. In his delirious state he tried to stand to go over to him. He soon learnt how short the chain was when went to walk forward and was tugged back by his own movement. He held himself steady with his free hand against the bars and tried to pull his captured hand free. He finally slid back down to the ground to sit and stare at the piece of iron encircling his wrist. He looked around at the tall creature again. He tried to talk and coughed at his lack of words, bringing them back to his throat.

"What are you?" He managed drunkenly

The creature turned up his large, crimson eyes and studied Vorstag.

"My father was a Dunmer, My mother an Altmer."

"You look weeeeird" Vorstag said in an unthinking, childish drawl.

The cross-breed smiled gently, brushing strings of long silver hair from his eyes.

"Yes, I get told that a lot" He said, returning to his book.

Vorstag sat slumped for a moment with a blank look. He suddenly jolted upright.

"Bring him here" He demanded reaching out towards the unconscious figure of his husband.

"Nope," The half-breed said without looking up "I'll need him in a minute"

"For what?" Vorstag asked

"Goodness, I did hit you hard didn't I?" The creature sighed, shutting his book.

Vorstag's brain clocked over slowly a pained expression made his brow furrow.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" The cross-species suggested

Vorstag's blood loss and slight concussion couldn't see the fault in that logic, so he curled up in the dirt and slept.

.

Vorstag's eyes shot open. He pushed himself up quickly craning himself around. The room was dark but for the false stars of light in the roof far above him. He no longer trusted his own senses here and even though his instincts told him no one else was in the room he didn't believe it. He wondered if what he had seen was a dream. The spindly, yellow skinned creature with the black and red eyes seemed so false to him now, silhouetted by the fog of his memory. He sat up and stared in to the darkness and wondered how much time had passed. The shivering specks of light above him gave no indication. He had tried removing the cuff holding him at the back of the cage but without tools or sight it was almost impossible. He was idly tracing the dirt with his finger when he heard the footsteps. He followed the sound to the middle of the room as it stopped and searched for something. There was a sudden flare of bright light and a torch was lit. Vorstag's face lit up.

"Thomas! Thank the gods you're alright! How did you escape? Actually never mind, let's get out of here" Vorstag said happily standing up and going forward as far as his bond would allow.

Thomas looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before going back through objects on the desk.

"Thomas, what are you doing?" Vorstag hissed

Thomas picked up a quill with his right hand and scribbled something down on a piece of paper, ignoring Vorstag completely now. Vorstag pulled back, horrified.

"Thomas...you're not-" He whispered harshly

Thomas looked up and smiled.

"You're so fucking gullible" He said, in his honeyed voice before writing another note.

Vorstag slumped back down to the bottom of the cage and sat in stunned silence.

"You can't…" He breathed, his voice shaking.

Thomas continued to ignore him and went about setting up a small alchemy lab.

"How long have you been doing this behind my back?" He asked swallowing his emotion

Thomas faced him this time a satisfied smile spreading across his face. He pulled a small golden band from his pocket and threw it across the room, it clattered metallically across the stone as it bounced before coming to rest in the dry dirt inside the boundary of the rusted bars. Vorstag pounced on it but brought it up to his eyes slowly. It was indeed his husband's wedding ring. He rubbed a thumb around the rim before clenching his fist around it.

"How could you?" He spat

"Because it was all too easy and you fell for the whole helpless orc charade," Thomas sneered "you mindlessly protected me every step of the way, you deserve it if you're that stupid"

"My life is no longer worth living" Vorstag uttered, unsure whether to be angry or sad at this betrayal.

"Oh cheer up, if it's any contrary you won't be alive for much longer" He snorted

Vorstag let his eyes fall to the ground and opened his hand to stare at the twin bands they had exchanged seven years ago, one embraced his finger the other sat silently in his palm. He tucked the loose band into the empty pouch on his armour's belt and hung his head. Thomas finally dusted his hands together and walked over to the cage pulling out the key and grinding it against the lock. The door shuddered and squealed on its hinges Thomas drew a dagger and Vorstag stood to face him.

"Don't do this" Vorstag said quietly

Thomas smiled rebelliously and raised the knife. Vorstag lashed out quickly knocking Thomas's feet out from under him and picking up the dagger from where it fell to the side and holding it against his throat.

"Are you fucking serious?" Vorstag laughed

"Vorstag, please…" Thomas begged

"Oh shut up, you horrible thing," He growled "You're fucking unbelievable, so I don't think you're that…thing I saw, that half breed. You're just an apprentice and a bad one at that"

"I don't know what you-" Thomas pleaded

"Oh, don't be a sload brain, I know that you're not my husband," Vorstag smiled viciously "you made your first mistake, of many, with-in the first few seconds"

The imposter's face left its masquerade and went serious.

"I don't make mistakes" He hissed

"Well, you made three just before" Vorstag replied applying pressure to the blade.

"What was the most obvious?" He asked quietly realising which direction his life was now headed.

"My husband is left handed" Vorstag said before digging the blade in and running it across.

.

He had searched frantically at first, running through the long spiralling tunnel and quickly examining rooms leading off from it. Would the apprentice's master know of his death? Or would he be none the wiser? A more important question held his thoughts, though. Where was Thomas and what kind of sick magic let others take his form? The mine, strangely, led him up with the side opened off to the enormous hollowed out cave at his left. He had encountered a few weaker mages he assumed must also be the half breed's apprentices but they were quickly dealt with, especially since it was now a long fall to your death from the man made cliff. As the air started to smell more like the outside world, the feeling he had felt the first time he had answered the empty door almost swallowed him completely as he looked up to see a short, curved stone stair case leading to a large, fancy door. It felt so out of place to see such a thing leading into a mine. He crept up the stairs, the sword he had found curled tightly in his fingers. He nervously put a foot on the first steps as if they would give way at any moment. He came to the top and faced the door; he braced himself for what he might see and pushed it open.

.

The cool early morning air hit him first, the sun's first blood starting to trickle through the sky. He found himself standing in one of the most beautiful courtyards he had ever laid eyes on. The white and gold slithers of diamond shaped tiles covered the ground, cracks and holes puncturing their design. A short white marble fence framed the area and hundreds of snow white roses grew wild over almost everything. In the middle of it all was a stone table with gold designs etched on its surface and two matching stone seats turned to face the door. The chairs were occupied by a tall elf with crossed legs and a book held in one hand and the other by an equally tall orc slumped slightly with a swollen and bruised right eye and a blood stained shirt. Vorstag stood before them taking up his defensive stance.

"You were right," The strange elf sounded surprised, looking across at the real Thomas "He didn't fall for it, very good"

He went back to his book and Vorstag noticed the huge dark, bruise coloured polished rock sitting in the middle of the table. He looked over at Thomas who was staring at him fearfully, trying to talk to him with his eyes. Vorstag gave him a reassuring glance and turned to the elf.

"I've won your game, it's time for my prize" Vorstag announced to him

The elf looked up at him wistfully.

"That's a fair statement," The elf said causing Vorstag to become suspicious "But, I'll let you choose your prize, considering you played _so _well"

The elf took the stone from the table and rested it on the book sitting on his lap.

"You don't ask why I've done this" He observed tracing his fingers over the dark gem

"I don't care what kind of crazy idea you've got stuck in your head, I want to take Thomas home" Vorstag said letting how tired he was show in his voice.

The tall elf pouted slightly, looking at Vorstag with large unnatural eyes.

"You don't even care?" He said sounding hurt

"No." Vorstag said

"Goodness." The elf replied

There was silence for a moment before the elf leaned over to Thomas, who shrunk away from him.

"What about you? Are you interested?" He asked

Thomas actually turned to face him, fragments of anger showing through.

"You're doing this because you're friggin' messed up in the head" He said through his teeth

The elf looked hurt again and continued to stroke the rock in his lap.

"I did it so I could live forever" He whispered

"Why would you want to do that?" Thomas said the darkness under his eyes showing

"So many things to do, not enough time to do them…" He said looking away thoughtfully

"Look, just hurry up and get to the point before I kill you" Vorstag snapped

"Kill me?" The elf chuckled, the sound made Vorstag skin crawl "What level of magic do you think it takes to take a copy of someone's skin and craft another in its image?"

Vorstag was silent as he looked into those black eyes the only thing defining them was the red ring of iris.

"Mine." The elf said slowly "so, I'd like to see you try"

Vorstag and Thomas clenched their jaws in unison.

"What are you going to make me choose between" Vorstag said dryly

A smile sprung on to the elf's face and his eyes filled with something that made Vorstag's hair stand on end.

"This," The elf picked up the rock "Is a black soul gem, and that," He continued motioning to Thomas "Is the dragonborn."

Vorstag felt pins run down his spine as the cold feeling of dread filled him up again.

"This is a special soul gem. It can hold lots of little regular souls or one…really big special one," He said casting his eyes over to Thomas "This is how I live so long, I steal their soul's and eat their hearts and I become them in a way…_However_ through my game you've proved your strength, so I will let you choose who will go"

The words sunk in and Vorstag looked over to Thomas who had sat up straight.

"Make your choice" He hissed quietly

"I'll do it" Thomas said quickly

"Hush, orc, it isn't your prize."

The elf waited patiently and Thomas looked at him in shock. Vorstag remained in a defensive pose and took a deep breath in, letting hatred fill his eyes.

"I've come this far, I'm not backing out now" Vorstag growled

The elf's face darkened.

"So be it." He said so quietly Vorstag barely caught the words before he was nothing more than black mist.

Thomas stood up quickly and retreated as the elf evaporated, Vorstag held his sword in front of him.

"Get away from the edge!" Vorstag barked and Thomas quickly went over to press himself against the door

Vorstag adjusted his grip on his sword and gulped as he waited for him to reappear. He heard the tearing of veils between worlds behind him and turned quickly. A flame atronach glided towards him, hands full of fire. He dodged it easily and sliced it through the middle causing it to howl and fall, dissolving back to oblivion before it reached the ground. More tore the veil but they were barely challenging for him. But while his back was turned he hadn't noticed the swirling darkness creep down and fall into sync with Thomas's body until he turned to make sure he was safe and instead saw him standing on the small fence surrounding them. Thomas's breath quivered out of his lungs as his body was forced to disobey him. Vorstag looked up with wide eyes, his sword coming down to rest at his side.

"I'd drop that if I were you" Thomas was forced to say shakily

Vorstag tossed it down and looked up, fists clenched and eyes burning.

"We'll play a different game shall we?" Thomas said

"Like what?" Vorstag growled

"You jump or I will"

Vorstag stared at him for a long time, Thomas looked as if he were going to say something, but his jaw was forced shut every time he tried.

"Well?" The elf snapped pushing Thomas closer to the edge

Vorstag turned and walked towards the edge. He looked over before pulling himself up and looking down, the wind tore at his hair and he looked over his shoulder at Thomas one last time. His heart hammered against his ribs and he took a deep breath in and reached out a leg to step over the edge.

"Vorstag! The gem! Destroy the-" Thomas's voice pierced the otherwise silent morning before it was silenced.

Vorstag turned back and locked eyes with the spirit controlling his husband. He jumped down and grabbed his sword, launching himself back up and towards the gem. The mist tossed Thomas aside and spun into a small cyclone, becoming thick and forming the original being again. Vorstag grabbed the gem and ran back to the edge, holding it over the side to stop the elf's advance on him.

"Don't you dare" The necromancer screeched

Vorstag gave him a look of defiance and tossed the huge gem off the side of the mountain where it split and shattered on the craggy ledges. The elf wailed and threw himself at Vorstag, his sword clattering as it flew from his grip and was tossed across the tiles with the sudden force. Vorstag scrabbled to keep himself from falling over the stone barrier; the elf wrapped his long fingers around his throat and pushed him closer to his death.

"You think you can defeat me, little hero?" The elf growled fiercely as Vorstag struggled under his grasp "I'm Mannimarco, King of worms, oh how they try but no one will ever kill me-"

The steel came out directly through his ribs and hovered beside Vorstag head. The blood welled up and ran along the blade and dripped over Vorstag's shoulder and down the edge of the mountain. The elf's attacker grabbed him by his long silver hair and pulled him off Vorstag. Vorstag gasped and scrabbled to get back over to fence; He managed to bring himself up enough to see Thomas's eyes burn with rage, something in all the years he had known him not even he had seen, as he pushed the necromancer over the edge, Vorstag sword still lodged in his heart. Thomas leaned over the stone fence in silence and watched him fall, anger pulsing through him, until finally his shoulders began to sag and his breathing settled. Vorstag watched in shocked-surprise until felt himself slip and gasped suddenly. Thomas turned quickly concern filling his features and he pulled Vorstag back up onto his feet and into his arms, forgetting his strength and holding Vorstag so tightly it hurt. Vorstag couldn't care less though and in return pressed himself against Thomas's chest before pulling away, holding on to his fingertips. The morning's sunlight blinded them for a moment as it suddenly fell into the horizon and left the darkness behind. Thomas stared out at their freedom. Vorstag watched him with a smile and reached out to rub blood off his flawless skin the colour of light jade. Thomas turned to him and smiled his normally neat hair shining in an echo of the brightest flames flicking wildly in the wind. He reached back and slipped his fingers into the pouch on his belt and pulled out Thomas's ring and handed it to him. Thomas smiled and slid it to the base of his ring finger; Vorstag reached out and linked their fingers together.

"You are perfect in every way" He whispered

"My heart will always belong to you" Thomas replied as tears rolled out of his eyes the reflection of the smoothest ice and down past the smile lingering across his lips.

They stood together in triumph on the top of the mountain, high enough so anyone could have seen them but so far up they were also hidden.

Strong as lions. Gentle as lambs.


End file.
